July 21st, 2000 to July 21st, 2012 Zevie Style
by Sanumarox123
Summary: A will-be Multi chapter about every July 21st from the first one Zander and Stevie met to the present day. Or beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo… I'm home! For Zevie Day! I am eternally grateful to my doctor who let me come home today. Her daughter loves Zevie too. **

**Sooo… this is a random story I came up with as I was at the adoption center last week.**

**Apparently this will be my only post today. Uggh. Maybe I'll add another chapter though…**

**Review!**

**~Allysa**

July 21st, 2000

It was July 21st, and Stevie Baskara was at the adoption center with her parents. She was getting a little brother. **(Just imagine that one of her brother's are adopted)**

As her parents signed in, she wandered outside to the garden. **(I'm picturing my orphanage) **Sitting on a bench right in front of a bunch of yellow roses was a boy her age (4), with curly brown hair and overalls. **(Oh. My. God. That is a weird picture) **

"Hi. I'm Stevie." she said as she sat down next to the boy. He was crying silently.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents are getting me a baby sister. I won't be an only child anymore!"

Stevie sighed and put her arm around the boy next to her. "I have 3 other brothers and I'm getting another one. It's all right, 'cause now you'll have someone to play with! And when they grow older, they'll look up to you."

The boy looked at her in wonder. "How do you know so much about that?"

"My parents gave me a talk on the way here. I was like you, too. I've been the youngest all my life, but now I'll have someone younger to play with! And I won't be excluded anymore." Stevie told him, smiling, squeezing the boy's shoulder with her left hand.

"But… I liked playing by myself. I'm afraid that she might break my toys or my instruments."

Stevie wasn't one to lie. "Oh, she will." When she saw that that didn't help his situation, she hurriedly added. "But it'll be all right."

The boy dried his tears and held out his hand. "I'm Zander."

"Well, that was fast." Stevie thought to herself.

"I'm Stevie, as I said, age 4, and I go to Ridgewood Elementary School."

"Me too!"

As Zander put his arm around Stevie too, and smiled at her, the two kids who were- somehow- in the same situation became friends. And a beautiful friendship was formed.

**This'll be a multi chapter. It's gonna go along the lines of every July 21****st**** since Zander and Stevie met (this chapter) to the present day. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Allysa**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo… I decided to make a second chapter after all. Today, I mean. I have absolutely no inspiration, so I'm just going with the flow. **

**Sorry if it sucks. **

**Review!**

**~Allysa**

July 21st, 2001

Zander and Stevie were in daycare. They were supposed to be drawing a picture for their parents to thank them for taking care of them, but those two were doing something entirely different. Drawing, yes. For parents… not so much.

Stevie's picture looked like this:

If I had a flower for each time

I thought of you, my garden

would be full…

X16000000

(If this picture didn't show up right above, just know that it's of 7 flowers.)

Zander's paper looked like this: (It was a poem)

**Certain People are a Joy to Know**

People who know  
how to brighten a day  
with heartwarming smiles  
and with kind words they say,

People who know  
how to always come through  
When there's anything  
they can possibly do,

People who know  
how to willingly share,  
Who know how to give  
And who know how to care,

Who know how to let  
all their warm feelings show  
Are people that others  
feel lucky to know.

As the teacher came around to see what the students were drawing, she stopped at Zander and Stevie's table.

"Why, children! This is a beautiful example of a beautiful piece to bring to your father or mother!" Mrs. Serev announced, holding up their papers.

"And who is this for, may I ask?" the teacher asked Stevie, holding out the girl with brown curly hair's paper.

"No, you may not ask. It is private, and I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much." Stevie said as she ran out of the room, clutching her picture to chest like a prized possession.

"Um.. Okay." Mrs. S replied, stunned.

"And, you, young man?"

"I'm 5, not a man. And mine is for Stevie Baskara, my best friend, who is next to me. It is our 1 year anniversary of being friends, and I would like it if you didn't read that out loud, please." Zander replied as he grabbed his piece out of his teacher's hand and ran out after Stevie.

Mrs. Serev just watched as her two pupils ran out her door, not moving. When she got herself together and walked back to her desk in front of the room, not aware that everyone had stopped working and was watching the scene, she murmured under her breath, "Those two will grow up to be something else. Something more than they think."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**Oh, and thank you to HOAluver4life** **for being the first person to review this story! Read her stories… they're great… **

**Read and review!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I'll update ummm… later or tomorrow.**

**This will be a 13 or 14 chapter story. Wow. I have never done one that long before. Hopefully it'll turn out well!**

**~Allysa**

**Review and give me ideas for the next chapter, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo.. Chapter 3! Thanks for reviewing, all of you who did. **

**I got onto my email today and I had almost 60 emails from Fanfiction… I freaked out.**

**Oh, and my best friend Katie, if anyone was wondering, is in the hospital because she jumped off the roof of our house… Our house is 4 stories high…**

**She's doing better.**

**Anyway, I got this idea from… I don't remember.**

**Here's what I mainly read and started to write of: **To grow up is to discover your freedom...its loss, that is.

Think about it...as a child, you are totally free to exist within the parameters set by your parents. There are no responsibilities for feeding, clothing, sheltering yourself. Then you get older and seem to have more freedom, to stay up later, to date, to pick a college and a mate and a career...and your freedom is lost to the duties and responsibilities of life. True freedom is the innocence of the concept itself.

**I'm using that as the main concept this story will revolve around.**

**Review!**

**~Allysa**

July 21st, 2002

Stevie Baskara was 6 years old, and she had gotten a present from her parents for her anniversary party with her best friend Zander: She was allowed to ride her bike in the street, if she was careful enough.

Of course, she wanted to go out right away and use that rule to her advantage, but she was told (by everyone) that she had to wait until the morning when it's light.

So she sat outside in her front yard alongside her best friend, laying on Zander's arm and staring at the full moon.

"Zander? Do you think that it's a good thing that my mom believes in me?"

"Um, yeah. Usually kids our age don't get to go outside **(I wasn't at least ~A) **and on the street. For someone usually so smart, that was a really dumb question, Steeves!"

Instead of punching the boy next to her, Stevie shrugged and sank deeper into the warmth of Zander's arm. He put his other arm around her and they both fell asleep.

The next morning at the crack of dawn, Stevie ran next door and threw rocks at Zander's window till he opened it and mumbled, "Stop it! I'll be down in a sec!"

5 minutes later, the two of them were riding down the street on their skateboard and bike. (Stevie-skateboard; Zander-bike)

"Stevie- slow down! You're going to-" Zander stopped and then continued,

"Slam into the tree."

"ZANDER! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME OUT!" Stevie screamed, sounding much older than her 6 years. Her head was stuck in a hole that an animal had carved into it.

Zander hurried over and helped her out.

"Fine. Now that you've had your fun, can we go back inside?" he asked.

"No. Not until I'm able to do a turn at the end of the street and then come back again." She said as she got onto her skateboard again.

Only this time, she wasn't so lucky. Just as she was turning at the end, a car came speeding down the crossroad.

"Stevie! Watch out!" Zander screamed as he ran down the street.

Meanwhile, Stevie looked to her left and as she saw the car coming towards her, she was motionless. The car came closer… and closer… and closer…

**Ha! CLIFFHANGER!**

**HOW DO you like it? I do. It's kinda freaky that I ended there. Sooo… yeah. Until I get that picture out of my head.. here's some hilarious images to put into your mind: **

**Relationship Joke**

**0 to 200 in 6 seconds**

Bob was in trouble. He forgot his wedding anniversary. His wife was

really angry.

She told him "Tomorrow morning, I expect to find a gift in the

driveway that goes from 0 to 200 in 6 seconds AND IT BETTER BE THERE!"

The next morning he got up early and left for work. When his wife woke

up, she looked out the window and sure enough there was a box

gift-wrapped in the middle of the driveway.

Confused, the wife put on her robe and ran out to the driveway, brought

the box back in the house.

She opened it and found a brand new bathroom scale.

Bob has been missing since Friday.

**Okay. I decided to continue:**

The car came closer and closer until Stevie saw Zander waving his hands and zapped back to her senses.

She dropped her skateboard and ran. Towards Zander. The car missed her by a few inches.

The two best friends laid in the middle of their street, gasping and shaking.

"Thanks, Z. You saved me."

"Isn't that what best friends are for?"

"Yeah." She said and then kissed his cheek.

**Haha. Tricked ya, huh?**

**How'd you like it? I did. Not.**

**Really sucky. I just didn't have any inspiration.**

**REVIEW AND SEND ME IDEAS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS!**

**I don't blame you if you hate me for tricking you. I would. **

**Review, nonetheless!**

**~Allysa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I will not be updating this story.., until I get ideas. I have no idea anymore. So now officially: THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS!**

**Today's my namesday!**

**YAY!**

**Also… **

**SOMEONE UPDATE ON FANFICTION ALREADY!**

**Thank you.**

**Sincerely,**

**A very confused and without ideas,**

**(OMG! OLYMPICS!)**

**Allysa**


	5. Chapter 5

** Well... I'm back! After a long time. I wrote this chapter over a course of 3 days, so sorry if it's kinda confusing. Mostly in Religion...**

**This is in letter mode. I just read 'Perks of Being a Wallflower', and I decided to do something like that.**

**Anyway. This story is now officially not on hiatus.**

_**Stevie and Zander skipped to age 10 in this.**_

**I have a new story, 'Rooftops' coming out soon. After I finish the last 2 paragraphs...**

**R&R!**

**I do not own How to Rock, or any of the other stores, books, or movies/tv shows mentioned here.**

**My friend is annoying me.**

**Xx,**

**Allysa**

Dear you,

Well. Today was an interesting day. It was fun, exciting, and I cried for the first time in 3 years!

Why? Well, I'd have to start from the beginning...

' "It was July 21st, 5:30 PM, and the whole Baskara family was crowded into the emergency waiting room. Stevie's 17 year old brother Barry was in a hospital room with his girlfriend Ryan, who was giving birth to a baby girl. They had been in there for more than an hour, and everyone was getting restless. Stevie wanted to get home because she had promised her best friend Zander that she'll come over so that they could celebrate their 6th anniversary of being best friends. He had said that 'something special' was awaiting her'.

"Please mom, please! This is a special day for Zander and me! Pleee-" Seeing her mom's face, Stevie rushed on, clutching her beanie hat in one hand and her mother's hand in the other."I know that today is a big day for Barry and Ry, and even you, but this is important for me."

Her mother shook her head, pulling her hand out of her daughter's grasp. "I'm sorry Stevie, but you have to stay. Call Zander and tell him that you have to do a raincheck." her mother said, not realizing that her curly haired daughter was crying, and turned towards the television on the other side of the room.

**(I wrote from here the next day)**

Stevie, realizing that her mom had said no, stormed away towards the back door fuming inside. "I HATE YOU!" She ran through the door and went up the stairs to the roof.

She heard her mom yelling after her [Stevena!] but didn't listen and continued up the winding staircase.

\\\\\\/

Half an hour later, Stevie was still on the roof, the baby still hadn't come, (at least, she thought so. No one had came up to get her), and it was starting to rain outside.

She fingered her owl ring from Zander, a present for her latest birthday, and sighed. She laid back on her left arm and let the warm rain wash over her.

A few minutes later, Stevie sighed again. She didn't know why she had stayed up here; she didn't know what she was waiting for. Zander, maybe? For him to randomly know where she was and come up here? Yeah right.

**(Started writing here the next next day)**

She got up, and walked to the teal-ish chipping roof door. Just as she turned the doorknob, the door opened into her face and slammed her down to the ground.

"Stevie? Where- are you?" she heard a voice panting, a voice she knew really well.

"Zander- how'd you find me?!"

"Oh!" Stevie's black haired friend yelped in surprise as he noticed her on the ground. "I was waiting at home- and after a while I grew bored and called your house. No one answered. I remembered that you had said something about Ry being due today, so I just took a chance and called your dad. Which, by the way, why didn't you tell me that he was in Argentina? I ran up a huge bill! I finally called your mom, and she said that you guys were here. I got my brother- after promising to wash his car for life, to drive me here. When you weren't in the waiting room, I figured you were on the roof." When Zander saw Stevie's questioning look, he said, "Remember when I got my tonsils out last year? During the operation you stayed with me. But after, when I was recovering, you threw up and ran up here. 4 hours later, you were still up here. The doctor went to tell you that I was awake." Zander stopped and took a breath. " And that night, no matter what everyone said, you stayed with me overnight. We watched reruns of All That, Friends, and you even dared to watch 'Awake' with Jessica Alba!"

Stevie had gotten up from the ground by then, and when her best friend finally stopped ranting, she hugged him. Surprised, he hugged her back. They bother felt the happy tears drop out of her hazel eyes, but Zander said nothing. He knew why: Stevie had finally broken Rule No. 5 of their friendship: No hugging at any times. Stevie was finally loosening up.' "

\\\\\\\\/

_(Back to letter)_

So, all in all, in was a pretty nice day. Except for one thing: Ryan had a miscarriage or something. Everyone was crying... I wonder why...

But... it was a nice anniversary. When we found out about the baby, after Zander and I came downstairs, he put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek!

Why am I getting a tingly feeling?

xox,

Steviekins.

**Sooo. Like? No like?**

**Review!**

**~Allysa**


End file.
